1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image formation, having advantages of high speed operation and high printing quality, has been utilized widely, for example, in the field of copiers and laser printers. As electrophotographic photoreceptors used for electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “photoreceptor”), electrophotographic photoreceptors using organic photoconductive materials which are inexpensive and excellent in view of productivity and disposability when compared with photoreceptors using inorganic photoconductive materials are predominant. Among them, a function separate type multilayer organic photoreceptor having a charge generating layer for generating charges by light exposure and a charge transporting layer for transporting charges is excellent in view of electrophotographic property, and various proposals have been made therefor, and put into practical use.
Methods of improving the durability of a photosensitive layer have been investigated so far and there have been proposed, for example, a method of decreasing the surface energy on the surface layer of the photoreceptor by dispersing fluorine containing resin particles in the surface layer and a method of decreasing the surface energy of the photoreceptor by coating zinc stearate or the like to the surface of the photoreceptor.